


Swing of Dreams

by ArcanaHeart



Series: Inktober 2019 [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Country Gods - Freeform, Dreams and Nightmares, Fake Character Death, Inktober 2019, Inktober day 9, Possession, Slight Possession, Soulscape, Swing, dont worry not really severe, fake death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 19:04:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcanaHeart/pseuds/ArcanaHeart
Summary: Winter knew that the soulscape was going to be affected by one of Canada's nightmares as the nation side fell asleep, allowing the deity to gain access to the center of the soulscape, meeting a friend that did not exist but at the same time did.He only wishes he didn't have to deal with this every time Canada fell asleep.





	Swing of Dreams

It was funny how Canada had spent nearly decades -maybe centuries- searching for his family and to put them back together. His brother, America had disappeared after the large hit of the ice age. He was always there to help out anyone out with their problems, no matter how insignificant it was. Always having a hand on the deck, but took his hand off when everyone's hands were all needed to help out.

The other states of America were also missing.

_Hell, everyone was missing from the North Family._

It was disconcerting.

Disconcerting that everyone was gone in the face of this Ice Age. 

Canada sighed as he came upon a cave, and the Winds whispered excitedly to each other, for this was the second time they were able to be with each other since the first Ice Age. Winter had been quiet for a long time, but even then his silence was better than having no companions. Even if Matthew preferred his loud brothers chattering in his ears.

It was also a good thing that he had his polar bear, Kumajiro to accompany him with his long trek around the frozen earth in the eternal search of his family. 

"Is safe," Kumajiro had muttered to his master, his lumbering figure stalking forward into the cave mouth. Matthew sighed before following the polar bear inside, figuring it wouldn't do much harm besides being accidentally impaled on an ice spike.

The Winds followed for a while as Canada and Kumajiro walked further and further into the cave. The temperature was dropping even more further down, but none of them noticed as they were used to the cold anyway.The winds eventually got bored of the trek down into the cave and decided to leave, and Winter sighed in the back of Canada's mind. They were very easy to amuse but also easy to bore.

Canada was slightly grateful the Winds had left because it made it easier for him to hold down his items without them being picked up and flung over whatever edges was nearby.

Winter didn't say anything in the back of his mind as the nation got down to lie on the floor to sleep.

Canada trusted Kumajiro to keep an eye over any threats that might come their way, since there was several lost ice souls that was vengeful and wanted something to exact their revenges on. No one knew where they came from, but they all had one thing in common- a violent death caused by the onslaught of the Ice Age. They were very unpleasant to fight against.

Laying down on his travelling bag and pulling his leather shawl closer to his body - a fail attempt to mimic warmth as Winter's influences always kept Matthew's body cold - he fell asleep easily as it had been a while since he had slept in a safe area.

Winter sighed as his nation side fell asleep, making the outside world now the inside world.

The inside world was the soulscape, so to speak. Whenever their nation side fell asleep, it was the deity's turn to be out. It doesn't applies every single one, of course. Winter was just a deity that liked to stay in the soulscape more so than the minor deity of All Trades.

But yes, the soulscape represented the nation's soul, so to speak.

Everyone had a soulscape, all individually different to their own souls. Winter especially liked Canada's soul. 

It was fairly simplistic, a forest covered every margin of land that you'd turn to. The trees and the ground was covered by a thick layer of snow. Then if you wandered close to the center of the soulscape, amongst the forest that would all look the same if you weren't its master. There would be a small cabin with swings out front. This was where Canada kept his most precious memories.

There on the swings, there would be a little boy, probably around the age of six or five, donned in clothes not fit for the permanent season around them.

He donned a t-shirt and jeans, barefoot as always, but his hair was very bright like the ears of wheat. The little boy also had a strand that defied gravity, no matter how much there was an attempt to pat it down. His eyes were also the thing that always stuck within people's mind no matter. His eyes seemed as if the sky decided to tear off a chunk of itself and made it into the boy's eyes.

Winter liked to communicate with the little boy that called himself Alfred. Appearance was certainly deceiving.

Alfred, the boy, liked to swing on the swing set, as he liked the feeling it gave him. Or that was what he told the deity.

Winter didn't really like the swing, but he liked a place to sit to communicate with the boy.

Sometimes Alfred became too...affected by Canada's nightmares. The soulscape was always affected by Canada's dreams. Be it a nightmare or a dream.

Winter always dreaded it when even the boy was affected by it.

This seemed like one of those nightmares that affected Alfred, as the seasonal deity sat down in the swing to the right. Alfred had always liked the broken swing to the left, somehow sitting in it and swinging back and forth. 

"Hello," Alfred had smiled at Winter, not with his usual radiance, but with an underlying dark tone. Winter quietly ignored the dark undertone, and nodded in greeting. "It has been a while, hasn't it?" 

"It really has been, Winter," Alfred giggled as he canted his body back with his legs pointing upward, causing the swing to ride higher towards the sky. "Why did you take so long?"

Winter dipped his head, and leaned forward, placing his arms on his laps, long strands of hair that wasn't pulled back in his bun draped around his face. His light violet eyes glanced over to the swinging boy. "Your brother didn't sleep well enough for me to visit you."

He could hear the boy pouting as he responded back to Winter, "That sucks, but- y'know we're always here to stay until one of us disappear." The creaking sound started to emit from the ropes of the boy's swinging force of the swing.

Winter frowned slightly but didn't comment on the sentence, only merely chiding Alfred, "You know the swing's going to break again."

"Who cares, Mattie had this nightmare too many times that i've gotten used to it," came the dismissive answer.

"True," Winter nodded as he turned his head to look at Alfred's swinging form, the swing set gradually getting higher and higher. High enough to touch the sky, but that was illogical of doing so, the deity huffed.

"You still need to get back down," the seasonal deity huffed, watching as Alfred laughed his bubble-like laughter, "Nah! I still gotta do _this!_"

'_This_' was the young boy leaping off the swing set when it was at its highest point, and for a moment there, it looked like as if Alfred was flying before crashing landing nearby a frozen over lake that mysteriously appeared from nowhere. Winter couldn't help but be possessed by Canada's wants to check on his brother so he went over to the prone form of the young boy.

He was still breathing so Winter wanted to leave Alfred be, since he would be fine, but Canada had butted in with his wants again, so Winter was left shaking the young boy awake. Alfred did awake, but with a sudden bounce in his steps, he had stepped onto the ice of the lake.

"Alfred! You shouldn't do that!" Great, now Canada's voice was coming through as well. "You could fall into the lake!" Alfred had only laughed in response and did a twirl on top of the frozen surface. "It's fine! Nothing is gonna happen!" 

Winter knew what was coming next, Canada did not, so imagine the shock of seeing your brother dancing on the surface of a frozen over lake suddenly fall in due to the ice shattering apart to give away of several hands grabbing his body and dragging him underneath.

Alfred had looked over to Winter, probably seeing Canada -as he was a part of the nation's memories, not the deity's- and grinned. A grin that split his six or seven year old face in half, a Cheshire grin to be exact. "I'll be back, don't worry dearest brother," before disappearing underneath the surface of the once again frozen over lake. 

Winter then felt the surrounding beginning to fade out from underneath his feet and he sighed. Canada was about to awake again.

It was a shame that the conversation between the boy and deity was cut short by the nation's nightmare. Maybe next time they'll have a longer conversation. 

...Maybe. 

But that would be until then. 


End file.
